DIM lights
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Zim has been acting strange recently and follows Dib around and listens to Dib. Dib realizes that he is kinda attracted to Zim. Dib is horrified by his discovery and doesn't know what to do... This an AU story
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! This is yaoi, boy x boy, so I hope you like it. This is from invader zim and I was inspired to write this story because of Reitanna-Seishin on . Her story is called Playing with fire and its really good. It made me want to come up with one on my own. Anyway, it's a good site filled with pictures and she's a good artist. So now, on with the story.**

Dibs pov.

"Mornin Dib, let's eat breakfast." Gaz made herself a bowl of cereal and stuffed a spoonful in her mouth.

"Have fun, I'm going to skool early. See ya later." I waved bye as I closed the door. First day of skool, great. And of course it's high Skool. Good thing I hit a huge growth spurt this past summer. I'm now 14, still one of the youngest In the entire freshman class.

About half way there I hear one of the most unpleasant things in my life,"hey human! Din human I know you hear me." Zim was behind me. I turned around and saw his change of style. His hair went down and almost covered his eyes, he had on a pink striped sweater with the sleeves ripped off and black gloves the went to his elbow but didn't cover his fingers. He changed his black pants to a very dark blue jeans. He still had the same old backpack. "Dib human, I see you have changed too!" Zim smiled running to catch up to me.

"Yeah, kinda." I smiled shyly. I still had the smiley faced shirt and blue tennis shoes. i change my pants, jacket, and hair style. My black pants are now torn dark blue jeans, my jacket is a dark blue hoodie and my hair still kinda looks the same but it's longer.

"So is everyone making changes to their style? That is a human thing to do right." Zim asked, wide eyed.

"Yes zim." I said, I seemed rather annoyed.

"Great! Another thing about humans I can add to my book of secrets!" Zim was happy he completed a human task.

"Zim stop shouting. That's not very human." I rolled my eyes.

"Very well Dib human." Zim smiled to himself and continued walking next to me.

'Dib has been acting weird lately. It started about 2 years ago when the Tallests stopped answering his calls. He kinda started drifting towards me. We are kinda friends, he's been to my house a lot lately but he always climbs through my window instead of using the door like a human, since he's trying to be human. He is cute now, all the girls think he is. Last year he got into a fight with a senior in high skool and won so now everyone has respect for him and try no to get on his bad side. But Im the only person he talks to on a daily basis.

"Hey Dib?" Zim asked very seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?" Zim asked giving me big eyes, he changed his eye color to blue and his cheeks were rosy red.

"I don't know. Do you want to be friends with me?" I shrugged.

He was quiet for a moment then said thoughtfully,"I would love to be friends with you."he smiled genuinely and blushed a little.

\- lunch -

"Hey dib, do you think lunch here is better or worse than middle skool?"

"i think it's better." We were having some kind of soup with chunks of meat floating in it.

"Hey Dib, can I ask you a question?" He asked, his eyes getting bigger.

"You just did." I spooned some if the green liquid in my mouth.

"Oh Dib you know what I mean, stop playing." He half heartedly punched my shoulder.

"Ask me later. Just come to my house and we can talk."

"If you insist."

"Hi Zim! How are you?" A few girls sat at our table. I have no idea what their names are but they don't give a rats ass about me.

"I'm leaving."

"Awwww Dib where are you going?" One of the girls asked.

"No where in particular. See you later Zim."

"But wait Dib don't leave me alone with these girls!" He whispered.

" sorry, but they really only want to talk to you. They probably think your hott you know, because of your change of style." I shrugged my shoulders. I threw away my lunch and went to my blue locker. I sighed and opened it, I grabbed my Algebra 1 text book. I hate my life. Zim is my only friend.

\- later at night -

"Dib, the window open!" Zim knocked my window. I opened it and he stealthily crawled in, barely making a sound.

"You know, you can use the door. Also you would make a great burglar if you figure out how to open windows."

"Thank you, I think. I don't want to use your door. Gaz would open it and she creeps me out." he shivered at the thought of her.

"Ok, well what did you want to ask me?" I sat at my rolling chair and he sat on my bed.

"You know feelings. I have questions about them. I know happiness, sadness, excitment, and proud. I've felt them and you told me about them. But the one I'm asking you about is something I cant put my finger on." he seemed embarrassed.

"Well describe the feeling to me."

"The feeling is directed to a person. Whenever I'm around them my heart beat, beats really fast, I get n-nervous and sweaty. I also less, mess! I mess up my words. Plus my face get really hot. I also have dreams about them, and my you-know sticks up."

"Zim, I think you are in love."

"So that's the feeling, love. Is love good or bad?" He asked, his cheeks were pink.

"Depends. If the person you love loves you back, then yeah it's good. If the person doesn't love you back then you will be really sad."

"So how do I find out if the… person I love, loves me back?"

"well you could ask, you could profess your love to them, you could suddenly kiss them and see what they do afterwards. I haven't fallen in love with anyone so I haven't tried any of these. So, will you tell me who it is?"

His face turned tomato red and he shook his head vigorously.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

"uh sure."

"I only sleep in my pants, just to warn you ahead of time."

"Yeah, me too." He yawned.

"We have skool tomorrow, so let's get to bed shall we? I only have one bed, if you want I can sleep on the floor."

"It's fine."

we both stood up and took off our shirts, when I turned around to put my shirt in the dirty hamper I saw that Zims pants were low riding, really low riding. He also had a six pack. I threw my shirt in the hamper, my face kinda hot.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Zim you can put your shirt in the dirty hamper if you want, when I come back ill take the hamper downstairs and wash the clothes."

"ok Dib." Zim threw his shirt in and flopped onto my beD.

i ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind Me. I splashed water onto my face thinking of how cute Zim has been recently and how low his jeans were. Letting my mind roam I thought of me kissing Zim. Then a thought that I thought I would never ever think crept into my mind. 'AM I GAY?!'

* * *

**yep okie dokie review please and let me know if I should continue! Love you guys keep being awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi. At the moment I'm watching full house. It's a 1980's tv show. I'm watching season 1 episode 10 and it's funny. No joke. Anyway on with the story because I'm a yaoi freak. Ok!**

Dibs pOv.

_"Dib human, how do two people make love? And what is make love?" Zim asked, we were in my bedroom. I was laying on my bed and he was sitting on the floor. _

_"Zim, making love is sex." he nodded taking mental notes. "And I'm not sure on how to explain how two people make love. Its like when I couldn't explain to you what a kiss was." I shrugged. _

_"How about you show me? What a kiss is and what sex is. Im Pretty sure that sex has kissing in it." Zim got off the ground and walked to the bed and sat down next to me. I sat up looking at him puzzled. 'Why does he want me to show him?'_

_"Well a kiss goes something like this." I leaned in and kissed his lips softly, almost so that I could barely feel it. "During sex you add tongue." I opened my mouth and he did the same. We put our lips together and our tongues slid in and out of each other mouths. Zims hand rubbed my dick. His other hand pulled up my shirt and he sucked on my nipple. He snaked his tongue from my hard nipple to my neck and we went back to making out. I pushed him on his back and rubbed his dick. He moaned in pleasure. _

_After a bit of toying and such our pants were off and I was ready to go in. Zim obediently had his hott ass in the air, open for me to take. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I instantly sat up straight in my bed. I looked around and Zim was in bed with me. Freaking out slightly I pulled up the covers and saw that we both still had our pants on, but his knee was rubbing gently against my hard boner And he was extremely close to me.

I crept out of bed, making sure to not disturb Zim too much, and went to the bathroom. My first conscious boner and it's for a guy, great.

**during my explaining thing Dib will take care of his boner. When Dib said conscious boner he means that it's the first boner he got when he was awake. You see, the average male gets 6-8 erections a night. well you learned something new. **

I zipped the zipper back up again and splashed water onto my face. I stared at my reflection. I grabbed some sleeping pills and down the hatch they went. Then I went back to bed, finally calm. 'I wonder what kissing the real Zim is like?' I laid back down, putting Zims leg back where it was only a little more down low. Then I waited for sleep to take me. The last thing i remember was zim scooting closer to me And wrapping his arms around.

6:15 AM

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

one eye opened and my hand slammed on the stop button.

"Mornin', *YAWN* I don't know about you Dib, but I slept great!" Zim smiled and crawled over Dib and got out of the bed. "Are our clothes done?"

"yeah, I'll go get them now. you stay in the bedroom and if my sister knocks hide."

"Ok." He sat back down on my bed.

I sprinted quietly downstairs and grabbed our shirts out of the dryer. Then I ran back up to my room. I opened the door and saw Zim laying on my bed, face in one of my pillow.

"I'm back." he sat up as quick as he could. Obviously embarrassed about something. "So Zim, are you aware that you are very snuggly in your sleep?"

"what does that mean?" He tilted his head slightly. He pulled his sweatshirt on.

"Your clingy to people."

"Still not understanding." zim said dubious.

"When your sleeping you like to be close or hold people." I made gestures in the air to sorta show him.

"Ooohhh! Sorry if I kept you up or woke you up." he scratched the back of his head, and smiled shyly.

"It's ok. Listen, Ill see you on the way to skool."

"ok!" He jumped out the window like A ninja.

"hey Dib! Breakfast is done, And if you even think about skipping out on it again I will kill you in your sleep." Gaz called from downstairs.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I can. "Sorry for skipping out yesterday. I just wanted to get to school early."

"What ever. Just eat you ding bat." She shoveled a spoon if cereal in her mouth.

we ate breakfast in silence, which was bad because I kept replaying the dream in my head.

As soon as Gaz was done eating she asked," Are you getting sick? Your face is really red." she put her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." 'Im probably sick in the mind.' "I'm still going to skool though, so don't worry."

"I'm not, I don't want to have to take your homework to you from Skool. So you better not get sick." she glared at me and went upstairs.

I grabbed my book bag and walked out the door. I don't know why she's so pissy. I didn't do anything. Soon Zim and I met up at a corner that connects us and is on the way to skool.

"So how was Gaz this morning?" Zim asked.

"why r u asking about Gaz?"

"Just trying to make converstation. I don't know anything else to talk about." Zim shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I know, let's talk about our dreams last night!"

"ok, if you insist. you go first."

" Okie dokie, last night I dreamed of the person I'm in love with. We kissed and went on a date. After the date we wet to my house and snuggled on the couch." he sighed as we walked into skool. "What about yo-" he was swept away with a crowd of girls. He's gotten really popular since he changed his look. Oh well, at least I won't have to tEll him my dream.

i walked to my locker and got out my history book. Just like middl. Skool we get to stay in one classroom throughout the day. Our teacher is Mrs. Cranks. She is always cranky and she has to rat on about something. I put the rest of my books in my book bag and went into the classroom. Zim is nowhere in sight, thank God. He'll be here soon though.

"Ladies, please, just get off me. I'm not interested."Zim walked into the classroom shooing away his fan club. "This is getting annoying."

"Hey the girls worship you. You should be happy." I started doodling on my paper, not really paying attention.

"Yeah but, the person i like isn't worshiping me." he sulked in his chair," what are you drawing?" He just noticed.

I glanced down and saw me kissing Zim. I hurriedly flipped over the paper and began drawing on the other side. "Nothing special." I drew a really bad dog quickly and showed him.

"what's on the other side?" Zim asked, trying to look at the other side.

"it's nothing."

Zim's pov.

Dib crumbled up the paper and threw it away.

"Everyone it's time for lunch. Leave and eat NOW." Our teacher yelled.

as we left I grabbed the paper he threw in the trash when nobody was looking. At my locker I opened it. I saw the dog and turned it around. Me. Dib. We were kissing. So he loves me?! YES!

* * *

**hey, how is it? Review and let me know and I will update more ok?! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it's been so long! I just don't have the time during the first half of the school year. Plus this is my first year in highschool and its tougher than I though. Anyway, enjoy :D**

dibs pov.

"You know there's a door right?" Zim came through my window as quiet as a ninja.

"Yes, but that would defeat my purpose of being here in secret. Besides your family scareds me." Zim shivered

"How?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Zim shivered.

"if you insist. So why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't knOw, I just wanted to see you." Zim shrugged shyly.

My stomach suddenly dropped and it filled with butterflies. "Any particular reason?" My hands were getting sweaty.

"Yeah kinda." He sat down on the bed next to me. "Your drawing earlier today, I saw it. Great art skills by the way. So Um yeah uh. I don't know how to do this but here I go." Zim mumbled

"Zim what are you doing?!" But before I could think Zim smashed his lips onto mine.

No ones pov.

they kissed and kissed until their lips went numb. Their hands roamed each others bodies as they kissed even more. It was everything dib ever imagined and then some more. He didn't think that Zim actually liked him back. Zim never imagined that Dib liked him the same way. He waited for Dib to make the next move because Zim didn't know what else to do but he knew there was more to love than just kissing. Then Dib lifted his shirt, but didn't take it off. "What's wrong?" Zim asked.

"I'm not sure if I even want to take this to the next step. It's a little much since we only just started this relationship." Dib said, blushing.

Zim pulled off his own shirt, the he pulled dibs off. "I'm ok with it. Teach me your mating ways earthling." Zim whispered in Dibs ear and kisses it, making butterfly kisses to Dibs mouth.

"Zim, only married couples are supposed to have sex." Dib pulled away. "Maybe after we get out of school and-"

"Zim will only love Dib. Zim will only do this with you Dib, so please. I vow upon my race as an Erkan." Zim looked deeply into Dib's eyes.

"I really don't want to say this, but Zim no. I'll show you after we date for 2 years. If we make 2 years we can have as much sex as you want."

"hmmm, interesting. Ok then I accept your challenge. I guess Ill wait to have the sex of your kind." Zim said, he look rather disappointed.

"I'll tell you what Zim, we will start dating now, and if everyone accepts us, and there's no bad comments about us, I'll have sex with you at the end of this month." I half smiled. This plan would make him happy.

" Ok!" Zim exclaimed,"I like this idea more!"

I smiled at him. He smiled back. Then we kissed again, this time quickly and super soft. "I'll see you at school Zim."

"can I spend the night with you?" Zim asked with big round eyes.

I sighed, knowing that I can't say no to this face, it's super innocent! "Ok, you can sleep here tonight. We don't have Skool tomorrow so fine. My dad never cares and you don't have parents on earth so we're fine."

"good." Zim smiled, content with everything that transpired.

that night we watched a funny movie and fell asleep in each others arms.

Monday

"Good morning Dib!" Zim exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and we walked the rest of the way to Skool together, holding hands while everyone stared.

1st block was normal, they didn't even notice. Same with 2nd and 3rd block. At lunch Zim and I sat together. And held hands once more. Some girls sat with us, giggling like maniacs.

"So, are you two together now? Like an item?" The ring leader, who was the bravest asked nonchalantly.

"Um yea." I Said, sure that I was blushing as red as Mercury.

"YAY!" The girls screamed, "Hey everyone our suspicions are correct! They ARE together and ARE A GAY COUPLE!"

"do you have to yell it so loud?" Zim asked, embarrassed. I didn't think it was possible for and aliens to blush but he certainly was.

"yea, you don't have to tell the entire world."

"oops sorry! I already posted about your relationship on all my social media accounts. We knew you were gay for each other the minute Zim came to our Skool Ann's you wouldn't leave him alone. Calling him an alien to put in your mind That you can't like him. " all the girls said at once.

"great now the world knows about our relationship. That's fantastic." I said sarcastically.

"Yep and we all approve of you. So yea you guys have fun with each other!" The girls exclaimed and Zim smiled.

This smiled meant that we would have sex, because I promised him.

After a month there was no homophobia towards us, and everyone just kept rooting on our relationship. On our one month anniversary everyone bought us flowers and gave us a card. It was really weird. And Zim that day smiled more than I thought was possible. But I knew why. I made him a promise and I have to keep it.

* * *

**Hey so we will get to the good stuff in the next chapter. So review, I'm sorry it's been so long. But hey, we all are in school right now aren't we?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just gonna head right in.**

Dibs pov.

After a month there was no homophobia towards us, and everyone just kept rooting on our relationship. On our one month anniversary everyone bought us flowers and gave us a card. It was really weird. And Zim that day smiled more than I thought was possible. But I knew why. I made him a promise and I have to keep it.

-after school on our anniversary-

"dib, what do you want to do for our anniversary?" Zim asked smiling.

" I already know what you want to do, and we will have sex! I just want to have a romantic diner with you and be romantic before that."

"romance, got it. Dib lets go to your house I have a surprise for you." Zim smiled, he interlocked his fingers with mine and we walked to my house.

he took me to my room and blindfolded me, after what seemed like forever he picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride. After 20 minutes he set me down on grass and after a few minutes of him doing something he finally took the blindfold off. We were in the park, no one else was around and the sun was setting beautifully. He had a picnic basket with him and he was on a blanket. I joined him happily. We ate delicious sandwiches, Mac n' cheese, and drank pop.

Zim cleaned up and we laid on the blanket watching the stars. It was a clear night so all the stars was visible. It was cool enough so it was comfortable to lay there and just watch, but I'm sure Zim had other plans. No one was around after all.

i wrapped my arm around him a he cuddled up closer to me. We just cuddled, neither of us made a move to indicate that we should have sex right then and there. It was sweet. The moments of us cuddling under the stars seemed to be suspended in time, almost as if we could stay there forever. But eventually the sweetest of moments pass.

\- 12:00 am -

"alright, let's head back. We have school in the morning and we don't need to be exhausted." Zim said. He got up and gathered everything back into that basket he brought.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna have sex." He smiled and we kissed again.

"it's a school night and I know how precious school is to you earthlings. I've kept you up long enough. I'm glad you remembered our promise though. Tomorrow is Friday, we can do it tomorrow, but at my house so no one will disturb us." We started walking back to my house.

"what about Grr?" That robot is random and cute, he's bound to disturb us. Hell, I'm surprised that he didn't walk in on our date and ask for a pig from Zim.

"I'll put him in the lab with a bunch of pigs and pie. He'll be down there for a while." Zim said cooly, like he's already thought about this, which he probably has. "Plus if he comes upstairs earlier than expected I'll leave him a to do list of pointless things that should take him long time to do." We reached my house and he asked, "Could I stay the night? Instead of sex we can cuddle tonight and tomorrow have sex."

"Sounds good to me. But you might want to sneak in from my window as usual. My dad or Gaz is probably waiting at the door. And they probably won't want you to be in here with me because of our anniversary."

"Ok, see you soon my sweet." Zim kissed me again and left to go around my house.

I walked in and Gaz was sitting in a chair by the door with my father. "Ummm hey guys what are you both doing up, or even physically being here?"

"it's midnight. Where were you?" Dad asked.

"On a date… with Zim."

"did you guys have sex?" Gaz asked flat out.

"no, no we didn't. All we did was stare at the stars. Why would you even ask that?"

"just wanted to know if my older brother was still a virgin or not."

"So you are Gay? Well that's great son you can be whatever you want to be. When your older, can you give me permission to study your brain? Good night son."

"Sure dad… night." Then he left, leaving Gaz and I alone.

"So are you really still a virgin or are you and Zim fucking?" Gaz asked.

"I am still a virgin Gaz!"

"Do you plan on losing your virginity soon?"

"why all the questions?!"

"the girls in my grade and more want an exclusive on your relationship with Zim cuz you guys are the only two Gays. Answer the question." Gaz smirked.

"I'm not answering it and it's late so I'm going to bed. Night Gaz."

"whatever." Gaz went to her room and I went to mine.

i opened the window and Zim climbed in. Dib told Zim all the questions Gaz had asked him and what he had answered. I put on my PJ's and climbed into bed with Zim. Pulling up the covers, I put an arm around Zim as he wrapped his arms around me. And then we fell asleep.

* * *

**Alrighty guys. There is a poll on my profile page, so go there and vote on what story I need to update next! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry it's been a while but this is gonna be Valentines Day**** special! This is about 4 months of dib and Zim dating. So there's that. Lets jump right on in!**

Dib's pov.

"Hey Zim!" I called out, grabbing my boyfriends hand.

"Hey Dib." He smiled. "I was wondering if you want to do something special for the earth holiday Valentines day. Do you want to?"

Straight to the point today it seems. "Yeah that would be cool."

Walking the rest of the way to school, talking excitedly about what we could do, we smiled at each other.

\- lunch -

"Hey Dib, hey Zim, are you guys doing anything for Valentines Day?" Stacy, a new girl in my class asked. She's been stalking our relationship like no ones business. She's worse than Gaz sometimes.

"We're still figuring out that." I smiled politely. She grinned and squealed softly.

"Well I have another question, the girls and I were wondering if you guys were gay or bi?" She's really just flat out asking this.

"I like whoever I like." Zim simply answered.

"What about you dib?" Stacy asked, smiling.

"Umm, well I'd say Bi... Why are you asking this?"

Her grin looked more devilishly by the second. "Oh no reason... us girls were just wondering. Oh if you guys haven't heard, there is a two new girls coming to our school Monday. Word is they are gorgeous. Anyway, have fun on your Valentines day date Sunday!" Then she left to the other girls and ate lunch.

"Well that was weird... oh well." Zim dug in the plain tasting food.

We have had sex probably twice in the last couple of months. We don't want to make it a habit, fearing that it will become our entire relationship. That and the fact that girls are now stalking us and doing everything they can know _every aspect_ of our relationship.

\- Sunday -

We went to a diner where, thankfully, no one we knew was there. We ate diner in peace and talked freely. We had a lot of fun. Then we went star-gazing together again, one of our favorite pass times to do together. Zim walked me home and we kissed on my door step, whispering that he'll come through my window to cuddle and go to skool in the morning with me in the morning.

I walked through my door to see Gaz and my Father up and waiting for me.

"Did you guys fuck this time?" Gaz asked.

"What the fuck Gaz? No!"

"Have you at least lost your virginity yet?" Gaz asked again, sounding bored and interested at the same time.

"Oh my God why-"

"_Answer the question **Dib**_." Gaz didn't yell, but she sounded extremely scary.

"Yes..."

"Son, next time you participate in sexual intercourse with Zim please allow me to study your hormone and brain activity levels. Also you never answered me on the brain study last time you were out this late." Membrane said.

"Dad... what the fuck... I can't believe either of you. Why can't our family be normal?"

"Because I am a genius mad scientist and your sister is a genius gothic girl with nothing better to do. Good night son, oh and I expect an answer next time. Oh and d please let me know when you engage in sexual intercourse, condoms were invited for a reason." Membrane then left. I still can't believe he was here in the flesh for a second time in less than a year.

"You should let me know next time you and Zim fuck, the girls like to be informed. Night Dib." Gaz left to her room, leaving me dumbfounded.

shaking me head at my abnormal family I went upstairs to me room. Zim was in the middle of changing in to PJ's he had left here before. I kissed him again and then changed into my own PJ's.

"What took so long for you to come up?" Zim asked after we settled in my bed.

"Nothing in particular... just my crazy abnormal family." I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He's becoming more human everyday. He's even grown. "I love you Zim."

"I love you to Dib." Zim smiled, blushing.

"Goodnight." We said together.

* * *

**Okie dokie guys, how was it? I hope you like it! Please leave a review, let me know what you think! I am all ears. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


End file.
